l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otosan Uchi
Otosan Uchi, the city of the Hantei Emperor and the Imperial Capital, was the seat of power of Rokugan, from the dawn of the empire for over a thousand years. Over those thousand years the city saw many invasions and conflicts, and was destroyed in 1159. City layout History Construction After the Tournament of the Kami, Hantei choose to construct his capital on the place of his victory. War against Fu Leng The first war of the Empire affect the city, and it was mostly rebuild. The main imporvement was the Enchanted Wall. The Scorpion Coup In 1123, awared by a long lost prophecy, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju believed that the Emperor would become the doom of the Empire. He took time for preparation, and stroke suddenly. On the 14th day of the Month of the Rooster in 1123, Bayushi Shoju assassinated Emperor Hantei XXXVIII and the concealed army of the Scorpion Clan seized the city.After one week of battle, the city was free by the six other clans. Kisada's Blocage In the early winter of 1127, after their stunning defeat at the Battle of Beiden Pass, the Crab armies regrouped and Kisada, alongside his son Hida Yakamo, planned a new offensive. Together they sailed to Otosan Uchi and invaded the city alongside their Shadowlands allies, swiftly crushing the Lion garrison. Lion commander Matsu Tsuko was ordered by the Emperor himself not to take command of the Lion armies, and without her leadership, the forces crumbled. When Kisada strode into the Imperial Palace to take the throne with his son at his side, he found Hantei XXXIX standing in wait. There, the Emperor revealed himself to be possessed by Fu Leng, and before Kisada or Yakamo could act, the corrupted Hantei drove his ancestral blade into Kisada's gut. Yakamo and his wounded father managed to flee the palace, and Yakamo announced to his soldiers that their alliance with the Shadowlands was at an end, tearing off Yakamo's Claw and boarding the ships for home. The Second Day of Thunder In 1128, on the 9th day of the Month of the Ox, the major powers of the Emerald Empire united under a single banner and focused on one goal: to destroy the corrupted Emperor Hantei XXXIX and free the heart of the Empire from the Shadowlands' control. The battle was fought by the six Great Clans, the Scorpion forces, the Naga, the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Toturi's Army, Yoritomo's Alliance and many smaller factions. The Naga used their powerful pearl magic and tactics to defeat the Horde's outlying units, while Toturi rallied the divided Lion Clan and reunited them against the Emperor. After taking the outer city, the clans suffered a major setback when Master of Fire Isawa Tsuke succumbed to his Taint and unleashed his powerful magic upon the allied forces before Shiba Ujimitsu sacrificed himself to stop the insane Master. At the same time, the Unicorn forces swept through the city and trampled many of the Shadowlands beasts. Yogo Junzo himself was defeated when Otaku Kamoko crushed him beneath her steed. While the fighting raged outside, the Seven Thunders, the Hooded Ronin and Togashi Yokuni entered the Imperial Palace to destroy Fu Leng, who by now was in complete control of the Hantei emperor's shell, but was still immortal enough that the Thunders could not defeat him. The tide turned when Yokuni, who revealed himself to be the original Kami Togashi, sacrificed himself so that the Twelfth Black Scroll could be opened, fully binding Fu Leng to the mortal realm. After being blinded by Bayushi Kachiko, Fu Leng was sent back to Jigoku by the dual sword strikes of Toturi and Doji Hoturi. With their leader dead, the Shadowlands forces fell into a rout and were swiftly defeated by the allied forces. The Clan War was over. Shinjo's attack on the Capital In 1132, after completing the Kolat purge of the Unicorn Clan, the Kami Shinjo assembled the armies of her clan and marched on Otosan Uchi to destroy the corrupted Emperor Toturi. As the armies arrived, the Great Sea Spider spun a web of darkness around the Capital, and the minions of the Lying Darkness began to slaughter the inhabitants as they fled. The Emperor's forces, who were already engaging the Unicorn, were suddenly aided by an avatar of Lord Moon. During the battle, Takao stepped forward and engaged the Moon's avatar, defeating him in a single round of combat. The death of his avatar weakened Onnotangu enough that he could be slain by Hitomi, thus beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. Meanwhile, after Toturi fled the city with Isawa Kaede, Shinjo arrived in the throne room alongside Yoritomo, whom she then offered the Jade Throne. Yoritomo refused, saying he did not earn it, and the throne remained empty for the time being.Hidden Emperor page 54 Daigotsu's invasion of Otosan Uchi 's invasion]] On the seventh day of the Month of the Ox in the year 1159, the Dark Lord Daigotsu culminated months of planning and manipulating by assaulting the Imperial Capital. The invasion forces came by sea courtesy of Garen's Tainted navy, and the surprise attack quickly overwhelmed the meager defenders. As his armies descended upon the city, Daigotsu captured the Imperial Palace and activated the ancient wards, preventing any without Imperial blood from entering or leaving. Using the city as a nexus between the Spirit Realms, Daigotsu entered Meido and freed Fu Leng from Emma-O's prison in the Realm of the Dead. Fu Leng found that the mortal realm is forever barred to him, so instead he turned his anger on his celestial kin and launched a massive attack on the Celestial Heavens. Soon after the attack began, Matsu Nimuro and the Lion armies, Akodo Kaneka and his followers, and Toturi Tsudao and her followers arrived to retake the city. At the same time, Hantei Naseru and Yasuki Hachi organized the evacuation of the capital while the battle raged. During the fighting, Nimuro slew Obsidian Champion Goju Kyoden but was unable to enter the Palace. Eventually, Tsudao entered the Palace but arrives too late to stop the ritual. With the assistance of Bayushi Tai, Tsudao managed to cut off Daigotsu's arm as the Dark Lord escaped. In the wake of the attack, Otosan Uchi was gutted by fires and retreating Shadowlands forces. With a heavy heart, Matsu Nimuro ordered the city destroyed and declared it cursed for allowing Fu Leng to return twice. Relocation of the Imperial Capital In the wake of the attack, the division between the Four Winds grew wider as each blamed the other for failing to stop Daigotsu. Each Wind declared a different city to be the new capital, with Kaneka in Yasuki Yashiki, Naseru in Ryoko Owari, Sezaru in Kyuden Tonbo and Tsudao in Kyuden Seppun.Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, page 25 The Empire went without a centralized place of power for almost a year until in 1160, when the new Imperial Capital became Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. After the Four Winds March and the death of Tsudao, Toturi III ordered a new Imperial Palace be constructed in the new capital. The reconvened Imperial Court took up residence in the city shortly thereafter. Ruins of Otosan Uchi Despite its destruction, there have been several factions who have still chosen to make the fallen city their home. Iuchiban When the immortal sorcerer Iuchiban once again threatened Rokugan he took up residence in the ruins of Otosan Uchi, building an Iron Citadel. Once his presence in the city was discovered a combined effort by the Lion Clan and Crab Clan distracted the sorceror long enough for Isawa Sezaru to locate and destroy Iuchiban's heart. Ninube Following the fall of Iuchiban the Ninube sought refuge in the ruins. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa exposed their existence in the city however, and led a coalition army to exterminate them. Yotsu family The Yotsu family refused to leave the city, holding to their duty given to them by Hantei XXXVIII. They protect any who also chose to remain to the best of their abilities. Spider Clan The "ronin" group known as the Spider Clan, in truth the remants of the Lost, secretly made the abandoned sewers of the city one of their bases of operation. It was from here that the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu launched his wave of assassinations in 1170, causing more chaos in an already chaotic Empire. References Category:Imperial Holdings Category:Ronin Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures